All Is Not Lost
by Midnight-Runaway
Summary: Set after season 2. "I am pregnant." The room fell silent. Slowly her eyes met Oliver's, at that moment she knew nothing would be the same, and just like a broken mirror her life shattered into a million pieces. Felicity was pregnant. She never expect to be in this situation, unmarried, alone, and pregnant with a strangers baby.
1. Pregnant

**Author: Midnight-Runway**

**Rated M**

**Pairing Oliver/Felicity Felicity/OC**

**Title: All Is Not Lost**

**Chapter One: Pregnant**

Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own any characters expect original characters of this fictional story. All rights to the characters of the show and comic belong slowly to the creators of Arrow and DC Comics. If I owned Arrow Felicity and Oliver would be married by now, because I ship them so hard.

Warning: This is an Olicity. No Laurel bashing though. There will be Felicity with OC. You have been warned.

**Summary: Set after season 2. "I am pregnant." The room fell silent. Slowly her eyes met Oliver's, at that moment she knew nothing would be the same, and just like a broken mirror her life shattered into a million pieces. Felicity was pregnant. She never expect to be in this situation, unmarried, alone, and pregnant with a strangers baby.**

Dear Reader,

This thought has been running through my mind for a while. I wanted to experiment. I do not have a beta. I hope ya'll enjoy it. Only constructive criticism, I have done my best to fix grammar and spelling.

Thank you,

Midnight

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

"You are pregnant."

The words rang in her ears. Opening her mouth, she froze.

Felicity was a woman of many words. She lacked of brain to mouth filter that would one day be her demise. She was brutally honest, wasn't afraid to give a person a verbal whiplash. Many times she would allow her lips to pass innuendos, before realization would dawn up on her brining a light blush to her cheeks.

"Ms. Smoak."

She could count on one hand how many times she had found herself at a lack of words. It was a rarity for Felicity to be speechless; some may even say a sign of the upcoming apocalypse. If she wasn't in pure shock she would even joke about hell freezing over.

Those words slowly sank in, knocking the air out of her lungs. Suddenly the large office seemed to become small and suffocating. Her skin was warming up, her breathing was becoming labored. Every minute passed back like a century.

"Ms. Smoak," the doctor called out to her once more. She glared at the reports; her genius mind couldn't assemble the words together. Right now they seemed to be letters jumbled up, letters that formed words, words that were breaking her world in half.

In her mind she could hear her world shattering. Baby, she thought. "Pregnant," she whispered. Slowly she looked up at her doctor. The woman smiled at her sympathically. "There are options," the doctors stared. Felicity felt the sudden urge to throw up.

This was all too much. Everything was too sudden, unexpected. She wasn't supposed to have a bun in her oven. "How," she spoke louder, cutting the doctor off. Dr. Minks stopped and gave her a puzzled look.

"Well I know how," Felicity said, "I mean-…this wasn't-… this can't happen. When..- How," she stopped as realization hit her. It was as if she ran into a brick wall.

Dr. Minks had known the young woman for years now; after all she was Felicity's doctor. The older woman felt her heart break for the woman that was no older then her own. Moving from her desk, she sat next to the girl. Grabbing her hand the doctor squeezed it. "Felicity," she said trying to calm the girl.

Felicity looked at the older woman take a deep labored breath. "You are about six weeks along. You still have options," handing the blonde some papers, she tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Felicity looked at the papers. She knew her options, but looking at the word abortion, her breath stopped.

Jumping up from the chair, she grabbed her bag. "I have to go, I can't.. I just," she said rushing out the room.

Somehow the IT girl found herself in her car outside her townhouse, her head resting against the wheel. If anyone every asked her how she made it back into her apartment and in bed, she wouldn't know.

She felt exhausted, her body was numb. Closing her eyes, she hoped this was all a night mare, a horrible nightmare. Opening her eyes she realized it wasn't. It was real. Tears crept out. She sobbed until it was soft whimpers, as she dozed off into darkness.

_His hands traveled up her thighs finding sanctuary on her hips. Dark blue eyes stared into grey orbs. Hands fumbled to undress each other. No words were exchanged, just soft moans and grunts. It was a mutual understanding between them; this was two strangers trying to find relief in each other. Every kiss was full of hunger, for warmth, comfort, and for an antibiotic s for hurt. _

Hours later Felicity stood in front of the sink staring at the unrecognizable reflection. Her face was pale, eyes enclosed in dark circles. Tears threatened to escape. Felicity had waked up gasping for air as she was plagued with a nightmare.

Sometimes she could still feel the cold metal pressed against her neck, his body pressed against her back, his voice violent her with fear. She wanted to be stronger, but being weak was a trait that was hard to change.

She was ones happy, bright, and bubbly. She was a woman who faced evil with smile. Maybe it was her need to save people, her subconscious need to write all the wrongs that occurred but was too weak to stop. Was it atonement for her sins?

Every battle had left her with an invisible scar, ugly reminder of what she was slowly losing. It was the burden of the fight they were fighting. Every time they took down one villain, five other would present themselves. It was a sinking feeling of despair fought its way to her core.

Ones she was under the false assumption that the world was filled with good. She was blind to all the evil.

Felicity sank to the ground. Tear freeing themselves. She couldn't do it. See was not fit for the job anymore. She was weak, she was not ready, and she was broken. Her hands unconsciously traveled to her stomach.

It has been another nightmare, another self-pity induced decision that caused her to go out that night. She was broken and needed something to forget, even for a little while and she had found it. He was tall, piercing grey eyes that made her knees weak.

It was Tuesday night; the bar was quite, few souls wondering around, couple co-workers enjoying a beer. Their eyes met, a spark flew through her. She found herself in his bed, drowning herself in him. She could still feel his smirk against her skin as she moaned, his lips worshiping her lips.

She remembered his eyes, staring down at her. She saw the same need that drew away her logical side. She didn't think again.

In the morning her mind started to function, relation hit her. She wasn't this type of woman. She didn't bed strangers. Feeling shamed she left before he woke up.

Two month passed, two months were she forgot. Felicity was pregnant. She never expect to be in this situation, unmarried, alone, and pregnant with a strangers baby.

.

.

.

Oh, I do hope you enjoy let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.


	2. Rain Drops

Author: Midnight-Runway

Rated M

Pairing Oliver/Felicity Felicity/OC

Title: All Is Not Lost

Chapter Two: Rain Drops

Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own any characters expect original characters of this fictional story. All rights to the characters of the show and comic belong slowly to the creators of Arrow and DC Comics. If I owned Arrow Felicity and Oliver would be married by now, because I ship them so hard.

Warning: This is an Olicity. No Laurel bashing though. There will be Felicity with OC. You have been warned.

Summary: Set after season 2. "I am pregnant." The room fell silent. Slowly her eyes met Oliver's, at that moment she knew nothing would be the same, and just like a broken mirror her life shattered into a million pieces. Felicity was pregnant. She never expect to be in this situation, unmarried, alone, and pregnant with a strangers baby.

**Thank you all for your reviews. I am happy to hear ya'll find the story refreshing. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

Midnight

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Standing against the window she watched as the sunset. Her eyes took in how lovely the contrast of colors played with one another. The way the mixture of the yellows, oranges, and hints of reds of the sun peaked out from behind the large trees with their shades of greens and browns. It was picturesque. _

_The sun room was her favorite place in the house. She valued the way the sun would peak into through the glass barrier and find its way onto her skin and on late nights how the stars and the moon would shine bright illuminating the room. She spent most of her time there, in that room._

_A tug on her dress brought her out of her observation. The blonde haired woman stared down at the young girl. Big blue eyes staring up at her, a toothy smile, which displayed her missing front tooth, and her messy brown hair cascading around her. The five year old was at vision of perfection. The older woman smiled as she picked up the child. Instantly the child rested her head on her mother's chest, the girls watched the sunset. Felicity rocked her daughter and quietly hummed a song. _

_It was a moment of true beauty. "Hope, Felicity!" A voice called out. Hope jumped with excitement. "Daddy!" _

_As Felicity let her down, the girl ran with excitement, leaving her mother not far behind. Making their way into the living room Felicity watched her husband bend over to kiss their daughter. She watched the two. _

_It brought a smile to her face. Growing up she didn't have her father in her life. It was her mother and her. She wanted her more for her daughter. "Mommy!" A voice called her back. _

_Felicity looked down at her hands and panicked. Her hands were covered in blood. "This is your fault," she heard her daughter. She screamed in terror. Her daughter was laying on the ground, covered in blood, with and man standing in front of her. "You couldn't save her. This was your fault." Dropping to her knees she scrambled to pick up her daughter. "You did this. The life you lead did this," the child whispered out. Felicity's heart sank as another scream erupted from her throat. "I am sorry," she whispered._

Gasping as she woke up, she looked around confused. Her first thought went to her daughter. She looked around franticly, until realization hit her. It was a nightmare; she was in her townhouse, in her bed. Her eyes traveled to her hands, no traces of blood and a sigh of relief washed through her. Evening out her breaths, she attempted to calm down.

It felt real, when she held_ her_, the feeling of happiness and love. She ached with the dream of what she could have and what she couldn't. The life she led was dangerous.

Shaking her head, she tried to stop thinking. Lying back down, she stared at the window giving all her attention to the object.

Blue eyes started at the window, watching the rain droplets slid down the window. The sound of the rain tapping against the wind was calming, for hours she laid in her bed listening to it. It was like a soothing lullaby. Maybe it was the constancy, something she lacked or was it just beautiful in a strange way. It was a weird silence to her.

It was Sunday morning; the sky was grey and crying. Felicity would have liked to think, it was crying along with her. Closing her eyes, she found herself trying to find sleep. It was her official day off, from her day and night job, all she wanted to do was to drown her in self- pity and ice cream.

She was trying to find an excuse not to deal with the issue at hand. It had officially been twenty-four hours since she found out about the pregnancy. The nightmare had septet into her core slowly eating at it. It taunted her with what ifs both the good and bad.

Jumping slightly as her phone rang, she started at the name on the screen. Her heart slightly skipped a beat, _Diggle._ She didn't feel like facing anyone at the moment. Fighting the urge to ignore the call, she picked it up.

"Hello," her voice sounded horse. "Are you okay," Diggle asked. "Yea just was asleep."

"Sorry to wake you up but we need you in." Holding back a sigh," okay," she breathed out. Hanging up she turned her attention back to the window. Maybe she liked to watch the rain because it washed everything clean. The way it dripped onto the window slowly racing down, hauling the dirt with it.

Turning her attention away from the window, sat up and made her way to get ready.

Standing in front of the mirror, she ran her hands over her tummy. The black dress clung to her body like a glove; it was flattering and one of her favorite pieces. She wondered how she would look showing. Turning to the side, she analyzed herself, and laughed at her stupidity. Looking at her face she grimaced. No amount of makeup could cover the ugly dark circles or the pale complexion that has set onto her face. She looked tired, generally unwell. Frowning, she sighed. Dragging her feet, she grabbed her purse and car keys.

Making her way to the door, she opened it only to stop. With one foot out the door, literally, she stood there. She couldn't face them, she couldn't. Hurriedly she closed the door. Taking another deep breath, it took all her will power; she opened the door and step.

Sooner or later she would have to face the music.


End file.
